Sabbath Dei
Biography Sabbath was born in 1740. Studied at Cambridge and he worked for the Secret Service before defecting in 1780. The Doctor named Sabbath as his best man at his wedding to Scarlet. (EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) The Jonah A steam powered vessel 20 yards long, (and about 12 yards across). It allows Sabbath to have a degree of time travel. This was greatly improved when he utilised the Doctor's second black heart. (EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) Agents & Associates Sabbath has a group of agents which in many ways are to him the same as companions are to the Doctor, (EDA: History 101) Sabbath's Agents *Sasha and Jueves (EDA: History 101) *Jaxa and Roja, (time agents). EDA: Trading Futures) *The Angel Maker (aka Elizabeth Kelly). (EDA: Camera Obscura) Associates *Trix may have been working for Sabbath. (EDA: Time Zero) Sabbath's Masters to be added Characteristics Appearance Sabbath is bulky and muscular (however his body is shifting towards the other side of overweight). He keeps his head almost shaved, a very thin layer of hair away from totally shaved. (EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) Personality Sabbath is (generally) opposed to chaos and believes that unauthorised time travel creates parallel universes, which in turn threatens reality. (EDA: Camera Obscura) Psychological profile *Sabbath is at least confident in his mental abilities, aided by the Doctor's (black) second heart he survives a journey into Death's realms. (EDA: Camera Obscura) *He is incredibly stubborn. *He dislikes beings who lord their powers over other beings (including the Doctor), rather then this being a result of an inferiority complex, it's more likely to be because of his strong sense of social justice. Habits and quirks *When adopting pseudonyms, they are often variations upon his chosen name of Sabbath (making him much like the Master in that regard). *Although he has an outward disregard for his agents, he is fiercely loyal to them (on the proviso that they're loyal to him in return). *He shaves his head, not as a political statement or an attempt to intimidate people, but as a way of saving time and energy in relation to personal grooming. *Many of his clothing choices echo the Doctor's (wearing a linen suit for example after adopting the role of Time's Champion). Mysteries and discrepancies Aliases Sabbath operated under several aliases; *'Mr Mistletoe' (EDA: Anachrophobia) :* In this alias he's quite a bit slimmer and wears a suit and a bowler hat. *'Holiday' (EDA: Time Zero) Important life events *Encountered "Leviathan" under the River Thames as part of his indoctrination ceremony into the Service. *Began setting up his own powerbase independent of the Service, and prior to both the Doctor's arrival and the invasion of the Babwyn. *Leaves the Service, and sends a message (via a number of corpses of Service "ratcatchers") to the Service saying "leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone". *Seduced Juilette into his service rather then the Doctor's. She became his first 'companion'. *Saving the Doctor's life by removing his second (black) heart. (EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street). *Organising for the Doctor and the clock people to meet on a Plutocratic Empire colony planet. (EDA: Anachrophobia) *Nearly dies (through his linked heart with the Doctor), meets Death, then returns the Doctor's second (black) heart. (EDA: Camera Obscura) *Assisting Fitz Kreiner, Anji Kapoor and the Doctor when the multiple realities began to converge and mix. (EDA: The Last Resort) *Killed in Sometime Never..., not before turning his back on his employers and helping the Doctor. Alternate Versions *Sabbath also existed in at least one alternate timeline where he apparently knew the Doctor by reputation (but not face). (EDA: The Domino Effect) *In the timeline where the "War in Heaven" is still being waged, Sabbath became a member of Faction Paradox, rather then becoming an agent of beings attempting to replace the Time Lords. He is also used as an agent of the "Great Houses" (aka the Time Lords) to hunt Justine (aka Grandfather Paradox). His personality is similar to that in the regular time line. (FP: Movers) Category:Eighth Doctor enemies Category:Human scientists